A Thousand Years Clock Tower
by reneencc
Summary: A thousand year had passed by since the event of 'The Clock Tower.' Aladdin never left. He stayed, watching every revolution and step of history. A meeting with a suicidal blonde marked the beginning of revolution. Secrets were revealed and darkness threatened to take over once more… Time travel in later chapter.
1. Episode 1: An Odd Meeting

**A Thousand Year Clock Tower**

**Episode 1: An Odd Meeting**

_Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them - that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like. _**~Lao Tzu**

**.**

_**I remembered drifting in an endless space. When I woke up, nothing was the same.**_

**.**

A candle flickered to life at a distance and the darkness subsided, rendering the murky darkness a neon-like glow. A stray moth came by, dangerously danced around the yellow flame. Round and round until it was caged gently in between a pair of hands.

The moth was soon released, this time, away from the licking flame. No longer lured by the flaming temptress, the moth curiously perked at its surroundings, flapping its tiny wings in anticipation and enthusiasms.

A chuckle broke the silence. The owner of the hands sat back, leaning against the stone wall while his head was tilted to one side, watching the childlike excitement that was radiating off the creature. The moth itself seemed to be surprised by such an interruption as it twirled around alarmingly until it rested on an outstretched index finger.

"Hmm…" He hummed, tearing his glance away from the insect to the dark ceiling where the dim orange light reflected off. "The world is changing. The end of an era is the beginning of another one."

Standing up, he startled the moth which departed frantically at the loss of its perch. "…yet, why did I have the feeling that something big is coming?"

Silence greeted his question just like he expected. The flame of the candle swayed steadily, earning a raise of eyebrow.

"Alas, time will tell." He concluded and turned, facing away from the only light source in the darkness and the weak light of the candle faded, letting the darkness rule over again.

.

Cold wind caressed the Earth, carrying the dust away every time it came and went. The sky was dim and dark, much like how he felt at the moment. He looked down from the highest place of the campus, down at the laughing faces of the students on the field. From here he could see the whole campus, here on the majestic ancient clock tower.

They were all having fun, pulling each other's legs while some gathered to discuss the newest assignment they had to finish. All of them had a joyous smile on them, large and board. Normally, the smiles would be contagious and he would let his lips being pulled into a similar curve. Nevertheless, he couldn't find any reason to smile now.

Having a friend must be fun.

Oh, don't get him wrong, he had had a friend alright. Kassim was his name. Their friendship was quite bumpy since the beginning but they had been on friendly term, not exactly jumping at each other's throat. However, things didn't last well for long. Kassim changed one day and Alibaba felt his only friend become distant and far away, swept away.

Kassim betrayed him, tore apart their friendship with the knife of vicious words. Now, he felt weak and useless as if he didn't have an aim in his life anymore.

"_You are weak, indecisive fool, Alibaba." _

Shut up. He knew that even when there wasn't anyone telling him so. He had been trying though. To change from the worthless brat he was to one worthy of challenges…but even he felt that he had failed at that.

His thought was in a jumble. It wasn't like any other time. He was just kicked out by his own team, fired from his work and not to mention that his rent was due this week. Those troubles caught up to him, swallowing him in self-pity and depression.

In his frustration, he slammed his hands down onto the railing, sending off an echo through it. His hands were burning from the action and he was breathing heavily as if to contain his rage. The stinging pain numbed his sense, his sadness though he could still feel the disturbing agony that was steadily coursing through his very being.

His eyes roved over the scenery below yet again, seeing how the vehicle and town in the distance appeared as tiny specks of dust. The tower where he was standing now was a magnificent historical art. Did you know? This clock tower had survived through the history, remaining here all the time. Its long and inky hands never stopped their routines and its hourly chime was as clear as ever. In a way, this tower was strong, stronger than anyone, living through thousands of years.

He chuckled bitterly at that. What was he? He couldn't even be compared to a tower for the love of God.

A strong wind came, pulling back his blonde hair. He closed his eyes, feeling the air rushing by him in a hurry. His feet unsteadily gripped onto the floor and he nearly stumbled backwards when the fierce moving air assaulted him.

He opened his eyes once more and braced himself. If this place was high enough for the wind to be this strong and cool, then definitely, without a doubt that he would die if he fell from here. If he leapt down from here, would it be better for him? If he would just vanish, all his troubles would be gone too, wouldn't they? After all, there was no point, no point at all in living such a pitiful life.

His hands that gripped the railing were shaking. Cold sweats slipped through the sweat pore of his palms. He cursed himself when he felt his legs lose their strength as he studied the distance between the ground and his current location.

Mustering all his strength, he jumped over the railing, keeping his hands around the metal. This was it. If he released his hands now, he would be gone for good. The sight of the tiny forms of students under him was not reassuring. It alarmed him.

Death was awaiting him if he just released his grip on the metal railing. Simple, right? It should have been a simple act. Even so, when you tried to seek death, even the simplest task took tons of courage. Courage to overcome the fear, courage to halt the instinct to live.

"Come on, come on. You can do this…" He ranted, releasing a breath that he unconsciously held. However, as he felt his grip loosen, a wave of trepidation swallowed him. That made him tightened his grip, pulling him away from the gate of the death. The blonde squeezed his eyes close in fear. Every grip and clutch of his palms was clear to him, too clear.

No, he couldn't do this. How frustrating it was. He heard his heart racing, his head throbbing and his frame trembling. He felt the fear of dying and he let out an empty chuckle. He really was a coward, wasn't he? He couldn't even be brave enough to die. As he tried to climb back into the safe area, his hands finally slipped. Without a chance to scream, he plunged down.

Was he going to die? He watched the ground approach in an increasing speed. He felt the gravity pulling at him, sending him down to his death. He forgot how to scream. He forgot how to move. He allowed himself to drop and he knew that death was near. Fright overcame him. Tears escaped his eyes. Wasn't this precisely what he wished for?

Yes.

_No. _A tiny part of him, resting deep within his mind hollered. It was a heartbreaking cry…yet it was too late to change anything. His hands went to search for something to hold onto, for hope to grasp upon even though he knew that it was all to no avail. As the grey metal railing faded from his view, he felt as if judgment had been passed.

He never felt pain even when the crushing and excruciating sensation should have been filling his very being. Instead, he felt calming warmth enveloping him.

He blinked in surprise. His hands which had been thrashing earlier were safely around the railing. The only thing that made him aware of his surrounding was his dipping sweats and his heart that was thumping like crazy. How in the world was that possible? He was falling a second ago. He really was. The thrill and fear that tackled him felt so real.

He pushed himself away from the railing, scurrying backwards as he stared down at his trembling hands. What was going on?

"You're not the first to jump down from here and I believe you will not be the last one."

He nearly jumped out of his skin. His face glowed red while his eyes darted across the space. Was that…

Okay, now he needed to think clearly. He was supposed to be dead a few moments ago. Check. When he was intending to jump down, there hadn't been anyone there. Check. So, was that a person he saw sitting on the railing?

The person gave him a relaxed look as he continued to bite into an apple which he held in his hand. This…child had the weirdest hair colour. Well, maybe not the weirdest but rare. Gorgeous blue hair wasn't the most common hair colour you could spot. Who was this kid anyway?

The centre of his attention didn't seem to notice his gaze as he continued to munch away the fruit all the while watching the dark clouds that signalled the impending rain. The air now held high humidity and he could smell rain in the air.

The wind seemed to howl violently and lash at them. A low rumble was almost concealed by the loud moving air but the exchanges of lightning were visible among the dark, heavy clouds.

His blonde hair was blown into an unkempt mess and his feet struggled to stay firm. It was a wonder how the child could sit so steadily on the railing, especially with the way his legs dangled to feel the wind.

Alibaba considered retreating when another bolt of lightning flashed, followed by the cracking of the thunder. Heavy rain was imminent and Alibaba didn't want to be caught in the storm. However, his legs refused to obey him. It was as if there was something more than his curiosity that made him stay.

"Ah, ah, a big storm will be coming." The child spoke in an almost melodious tone. His form totally at ease and there wasn't even a slightest motion to leave. Alibaba thought of grabbing the child along with him to take shelter from the rain that commenced to fall, judging from the forming mist at the distance.

"A pity that I don't feel like getting wet today," the mysterious person said, swaying his head in sync to an unheard melody.

'Then just get the hell out of here!' was what threatened to come spewing out of Alibaba's lips if not for the raise of the child's hand.

The child made a motion with his fingers, drawing out a circle in the air. In the next moment, Alibaba felt the air rushing in so many directions. It was like a distortion of space and turmoil of time. One moment he felt the chilling cold slipping through his bones whereas the next, he felt a burning heat threatening to devour him. Another strong wind clawed at him and Alibaba's eyes were forced to a close as his blonde hair pricked them.

As abruptly as it came, the wind paused. Alibaba pushed back his messy blonde mop and almost gaped in shock. The sky! The sky was clear! The dark, pregnant clouds were nowhere to be seen and there wasn't even a slightest indication of rain let alone a storm.

"What in the world?" Alibaba couldn't help but exclaimed in both wonder and awe. He dragged himself forward, taking in the unbelievable change of the weather. Wasn't there anyone who was baffled by this sudden change? Alibaba looked down yet what he saw left him more confused than ever. Students and people alike continued their works as if nothing had happened. Not even one turned to look at the strangely clear sky.

"You're still here?"

Snapping his head towards the mysterious person, he felt his breath hitch at his throat. No any form of coherent words was registered in his mind as he studied the stranger in wide eyes. The child didn't seem to be as interested in him as he did but he couldn't help but be captivated by this strange child.

The childish figure was highlighted by the glittering ocean-like eyes. Sparkling as the light hit them and they spoke of immense emotions; a tinge of loneliness and a tad of longing towards the distance land where the wind called home yet there was something unnerving about those expressive eyes as if there was something amiss or misplaced within them. It frustrated Alibaba a bit when he couldn't put an exact finger on it.

The bright fruit was soon reduced to its stalk and almost in a leisure manner, it was tossed aside.

"But, I have to compliment you. You're quite the silent type unlike the previous one who went shouting like crazy before leaping to his death." Those words left so naturally and calmly as if he was talking about a regular showcase of jewelleries instead of death. Alibaba couldn't seem to understand. Duh, I meant who would? Finally, his words came back to him.

"Who are you?" He whispered cautiously. The child didn't give him any answer. He continued to watch the shape shifting clouds with meagre amount of interest. Then, without a word, his feet touched the ground as he made his way back into the tower.

Alibaba, baffled by the attitude, turned. He caught up to the retreating figure child as hastily as he could, not really satisfied that he had gotten no explanation at all. Settling himself in between the door and the child, he glanced at the advancing child.

The child did stop, watching him with a strange gleam in the eyes. Now that Alibaba could get a full view of the child, he gasped as silently as he could. Before him, this person wore the most extravagant robe he had ever seen. The lank robe seemed to be luminescent, reflecting the glowing light of the Sun while it ironically resembled the darkness of the night. The texture was definitely soft, punctuating its comfort with the way it clung elegantly to the small body.

Garments. They were of all sizes and shapes. Each differed from one another yet they fitted, in their strangely unique ways. They gave the robe a wonderful touch, bringing out the mysterious midnight blue.

Ouch, now Alibaba was being self-conscious. How could anyone look this pretty? Well, maybe Sinbad but that was an exception. Realising that he had been staring for longer than he had thought, he averted his ogling gaze, glancing instead at the stone floor.

As silence stretched uncomfortably through the space, curiosity gripped Alibaba's heart and he took a nervous peek at the child…only to find himself face to face with air. He stumbled and panicked as he scanned the area. Where? Where was he?

Was that a mind trick? Alibaba couldn't deny that small argument that bubbled up within him.

"Looking for something, boy?"

That brought Alibaba back to the reality and he turned to meet the unwavering azure eyes. He could only stare agape at him as his mind went over the fact that the child had just seemingly transported himself back to the railing as he was busy sulking in self-realization. The child looked content enough to lean towards the air with his slender legs around the railing as his only support and his hands free to feel the wind.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" Alibaba warned when a rather fierce wind whirled by, knocking the child into a dangerous lean. Those words earned the attention of the child as he stared, almost quizzically at the blonde. And he laughed.

His laughter tinkled like the morning bells and Alibaba felt his cheeks heat up and redden. "What?" He demanded, embarrassed to hell yet confused as to why the child found his words funny.

"I never thought I will hear that from someone who wished to die a moment ago." He stated, staring off into the distance when a grin was introduced to his face.

Before Alibaba could retort or even register the situation, the child was gone. The only difference this time was that Alibaba knew exactly where the child had gone to, for he saw a shade of blue disappearing downwards when the child let go of himself.

His mouth dropped open in shock and he rushed to the railing, searching frantically for the falling child. He spotted a fleck of blue down there and bit back a scream, not mentally prepared for something like this. That was when it all happened. The blue hue lightened before it literally glowed. Like a firework, it shattered into several shades. Each glowing with soft azure that faded by time like illusions and magic tricks.

"Jumping to death as they wished… Always so selfish." Alibaba literally leapt at the voice. He whipped around so quickly that his neck hurt. Unbelievably, the child was behind him, not a single hair misplaced.

"See," he continued, pointing at the space he once occupied, "it's startling, isn't it?"

Without receiving any reply, the enigmatic child reached to the side which was dangerously close to the railing. Those simple steps had caused Alibaba's heart to tighten, whether in worry or in apprehension, he wasn't really sure. However, one thing was for sure; he might have developed the oddest form of trauma. Trauma for railing and height. Definitely height.

"Last time there was this guy that was screaming for his love interest to return to him or he would jump to his death. Quite a desperate act I must agree," the seemingly younger ranted. Luckily for Alibaba, this time he decided to keep his hands secured around the railing.

The child turned, slanting casually against the railing as he stared at the blonde intently. His face coloured slightly as barely contained laughter broke out at the sight of the gawking young male. "What is the matter, child? You look like you have seen something terrifying!"

Still shaken from his initial shock, Alibaba gulped, taking a step back from the boy. "W-who…w-w-what? I…b-but…you…"

His steps wobbled and Alibaba fell on his butt, arms readied by his sides in a flight or fight stance. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and he could feel his hands been tackled by sweat.

"You do know that I can't understand you if you are not talking properly, right?" The other stated, tilting his head a bit so that he could see Alibaba's expression better. The blonde was pale, most probably highly alarmed, not to mention those wild, darting brown eyes that held fear. He settled down across the blonde, watching as Alibaba's mouth continued to open and close occasionally like that of a goldfish. It took every ounce of his restrain to not laugh.

Deciding to spare him the effort to gather the known question, the child giggled before holding out a hand towards the blonde. As expected, he flinched at the appendage.

"My name is Aladdin. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." With that, the blue haired child smiled. Meanwhile, Alibaba took his sweet time to inspect the offered hand before cautiously enclosed it within his own. Perhaps it was because of his high tension that he had failed to notice the way Aladdin introduce himself, as if the child had known him before.

Aladdin's smile slowly grew into a mischievous grin that worried Alibaba. The blonde did not even have the chance to yelp as he was suddenly hoisted up by a powerful pull. What shocked him the most was not the fact that a child had managed to pull him up, but the fact that he was floating a few feet away from the ground.

In his panic, he flailed restlessly. His frame trembled as he recollected the sensation of falling. A series of soft giggles drew him away from his recollection and his eyes focused onto the figure that was gently pulling him upwards by their connected hands. His struggles ceased when he spotted the gigantic clock face by the corner of his eye and he gulped, knowing that he was at remarkable latitude.

"H-hey! P-put me down!" Alibaba screamed above the whipping wind. The child was either ignoring him or didn't hear him clearly for he laughed more. Alibaba's throat went dry and he squeezed his eyes shut. He could even feel his own heart pumping insanely in the protective cradle of his ribcage.

He didn't notice when the rising had stopped however, he did recall the tightening of fingers around his. That action reassured him a tad but his eyes still stubbornly stayed close.

"Hey." He heard and felt a nudge. "Look."

"N-n-no…" He squeaked out of pure fear as he gripped tighter the small hand to stress the statement.

"It'll be okay…just look," Aladdin insisted to the hanging teen. Those words meant more than one could measure, especially to someone who was probably going to die if any mishap happened to occur. The blonde let out a shaky breath. "There is no…way out of this, is there?"

"Nope." Alibaba could have sworn that he heard amusement in Aladdin's voice.

"Fine," he reluctantly grumbled. "B-but, you are going to let me down as soon as I have done that, deal?"

"Condition accepted."

Alibaba gulped once more, cursing the wind that trickled his sense. At snail's pace, he creaked his eyes open, blinking rapidly to get used to the sudden intrude of light. Then, he gasped.

The land was spread widely before him. From the yellow coloured paddy field to the busy streets of the town, from the huge patches of buttercups at the distance to the tall modern buildings in less than a mile, all these sceneries enlisted themselves before his eyes. With the sunlight graciously set upon them, it was perfection.

Was this the world he had found grey a few moments ago? Was this the world he had tried to escape from? Staring dumbfounded at the scene, he realized how ignorant he had been. He sought death to escape, from reality and those troubles he faced yet at the same time he had cancelled out every possibility that things could have taken a better turn.

Alibaba was so deep in thought that he had failed to register his strangely emptied hand. In the next moment, everything went down. Literally.

"Aladdin!" He shrieked as he fell, feeling the gravity beckoning him.

"Relax!" A flash of blue was by his side in the instant. Those teasing blue eyes stared into his hazel orbs.

"How can I?" Alibaba half yelled. "I'm falling from god knows how tall! And YOU expect ME to STAY CALM?"

"I take back what I said before. You're quite noisy too," Aladdin commented dryly, still wearing a pleasant smile on his face even though his hand had already reached up to cover his poorly abused ear. "Trust me you are going to be fine!"

Alibaba didn't know what to think of that statement. Well, not like he had a choice, right? As he drew closer to the stone floor, he was almost sure that death was upon him. Keyword: almost because out of nowhere, numerous glittering blue orbs gathered, glowing like fireflies as they rose towards the falling pair. In an instant, everything exploded into a world of blue.

Like mattress that cushioned one's fall, Alibaba felt himself sinking into something unknown and magical. Those lights gently engulfed them, tender like those of a mother's hands. Alibaba could only gape in awe. With his hands, he lightly extended to feel them. How unreal they felt, yet it was that visual feel that struck him. It was as if he was sinking, dipping into a deep blue sea, without a destination. How terrifyingly thrilling.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the comfortable blue that enclosed him broke away, chip by chip like a snake that shed its skin. His eyes widened while his heart missed a beat. Was he dreaming? What unfolded before him was a perfectly captured scene of the deep ocean, just like how he imagined it to be.

Alibaba didn't know what to think anymore. In less than a few minutes, his mind had already reached to a point dangerously close to malfunctioning. Trying to reason didn't seem to work. Everything was just beyond normal. One second ago, he was falling to his death and the next, he was sinking into an unknown abyss.

His eyes wandered away from the wonder before him, instead, they stayed onto his companion; the one whom Alibaba presumed had caused all these abnormal occurrences. On the child's face was an epitome of calmness, a contrary to Alibaba. While Alibaba seemed to be fidgeting uneasily, Aladdin was relaxed and calm. His eyes held something akin to longing but Alibaba realized what were beneath those eyes. Fear. Despite that, the fear was different. It was not the fear of death or dangers. It was the fear of loneliness, the fear of losing something or someone. Even when his lips seemed to be tugged into a smile, the fear didn't fade. It stayed.

Those revealed feelings made Alibaba ponder. What could have happened to make a child who by the looks of it, around ten to show that kind of expressions? Did he lose someone important? Did something terrible occur? Alibaba could only feel his throat getting tighter in anger and shame. Angry that a child was hurt at such a young age and ashamed that he had even thought of the idea of committing suicide, because no matter how worthless he thought he himself was, he realized, no, he knew that there was still someone there for him, someone who would still care for him, just like his deceased mother.

"_Jumping to death as they wished… Always so selfish."_

Heh, Aladdin was right. He was selfish. For what reasons did he do that? He wanted attention from those who knew him, loved him, cared about him, even for a second. He wanted them to see him, to find him. He longed for someone who knew him. He wanted to be praised, to be consoled yet not be put to shame. Was this the only solution he could think of?

Tears threatened to escape his eyes but he ignored them. He was very selfish indeed. Nonetheless… Alibaba turned soundlessly to Aladdin who barely noticed his glance. If that was the face that they were going to wear, then Alibaba couldn't bring himself to do it because no matter how hard it was to admit it, he was a coward. A big, pathetic coward.

His stupor was brought to a stop when their feet found their way on the stone floor of the tower. Their landing stirred up the petals of the blooming wild flowers underneath, directing them into an unseen mad dance. The dreamlike sea dissolved away, into nothingness and the clear blue sky was divulged once again.

Alibaba continued to stare afar. His heart beat quietly in its own calm manner; a feat that he hardly believed he could carry out. Everything was as silent as it should be and those red petals caught his eyes. Alibaba let his eyes roam, resting on the floor that had suddenly seemed so appealing. He wondered how he could have missed the red wild flowers which had somehow strived at such height.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" His eyes were drawn away from the flowers to the owner of the voice, sitting cross-legged across him with a thoughtful look. Not comprehending the subject that the child was talking about, he kept quiet, knowing that eventually he would elaborate. "The world."

Alibaba's mouth moved but no word came spewing out. Even so, Alibaba knew that the child understood. A comfortable silence stretched when his companion reached out to touch the tender petal of the wild angiosperm. That was when Alibaba notice the way the beautiful blue hair was being kept in a neat ponytail.

"These flowers are strong, don't you agree? Once this place was nothing but a plain stone floor yet these flowers come and bravely call this place home." The tiny fingers traced along the outline of the flower structure. Strange enough, Alibaba found himself drawn, to how those strokes bent the petals, even so slightly and how those petals rebound with their own efforts, as if smiling and declaring that whatever you threw to them, they would take it by full force.

"These stone floors are of the finest quality, as hard as diamond, firm like wall. Spears and swords hardly scratch them but look, all it takes is a bud, in the smallest creak. It is all it takes to penetrate them," Aladdin spoke with such tone that indicated himself as someone who had lived for a long time. "What drives them is not the courage to die but the will to live."

"It's the same for humans. We survive, struggle, experience…we live."

The wind picked up its speed and tackled the duo. The shattered red petals were once again brought to life.

"Those who seek death are the true cowards. They leave someone to grief for them. They smile in accomplishment while the others are torn and devastated…devastated indeed…" Aladdin slowly stated. His voice quivered and faded until it was a mere whisper. It blended into the air, hopped from one petal to another. "Even though parting is inevitable."

He turned to Alibaba. All those previous sadness evaporated into thin air when a smile graced his face. "That's why, Alibaba, you're a brave person."

At the mention of his name, Alibaba perked up in shock. Buffeted, he blurt out, "How did you know my name?"

Alibaba could have sworn he saw Aladdin flinch as if ready to slap a hand over his own mouth but it was gone in the matter of a second. Those blue orbs that had stayed for so long left Alibaba's form, instead favouring the wide sky above.

"Who exactly are you, Aladdin? How did you do all that? Why…" Alibaba literally bombarded Aladdin with questions, leaning forward in desperation for answers. He would have resumed if not for those eyes to find their ways upon them again. The shade of fear that was presented before seemed more emphasized.

"I'm sorry," the child finally declared. "That's a secret."

Alibaba stared in disbelief at the child, however, he did notice how the normally collected child nervously twined his fingers. It was not like Alibaba was going to let things slide. "Then, can you tell me why you are still intact after your rather dangerous act back then?"

The boy's only answer was the lower of his head in apology. Alibaba groaned in frustration and sat down with a childish 'huff', eyebrow twitching slightly. The other blinked as if surprised before he giggled.

"What?" Alibaba grumbled. If possible, his eyebrow twitched more now to hide his embarrassment. Meanwhile, Aladdin was either too busy supressing his laughter or ignoring the blonde's question.

"You remind me of him." The way Aladdin said those words appalled Alibaba. There was a rare but genuine happiness in his voice. Whoever this 'he' was, this person was special to the small child. His hard glare softened at that. Therefore, in contrast to his stern questioning, he gave a quiet whisper. "Oh."

"You're not going to question me?" Aladdin inquired, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"No, I won't." Alibaba could tell that Aladdin was amused by that, judging from the twinkle in his blue eyes. The child stretched his hands back, planting them to the floor as supports as he tipped his head upwards to study the clouds.

"I guess I'll never truly understand you…each and every single one of you." Aladdin trailed off before pulling himself back to his initial position. This time, there was an unmistakable smile on his face. He stood up, patting away invisible dusts.

"I'm sorry, Alibaba. It is not that I don't want to tell you anything, in fact, there are tons of things I want to share with you. However, that will be bad… Sometimes, knowing too much is not good for someone which is why you need to be patient, Alibaba."

Alibaba pursed his lips together to halt a protest but his raising eyebrow and scowl gave him away.

"When the time and needs arise, I will tell you everything. For now, I am sorry."

"_Look, just stop apologizing."_

Aladdin's eyes flickered as his mind made a trip to the past. He softly touched his lips, contemplating. "Perhaps, that is the wrong way to put it."

That, of course, didn't escape Alibaba's eyes. As many questions as he had right now, he had a premonition that nothing would be revealed by the end of his struggle. Ergo, he sighed, relaxing under the warm light the sun gave out. Even though he could feel eyes on him, he promptly ignored them.

Another sigh greeted him and he peeked at Aladdin who was wearing an unreadable expression. "I envy you, Alibaba."

"Huh?"

"Because…you're alive." Those words were spoken with utmost caution and a tad of hesitation. Alibaba frowned in confusion, looking straight into the mesmerising orbs. Those orbs hardened as the last word faded.

"You see, Alibaba, I can't die."

"What?" Registering the incredible fact, Alibaba's mind gear began to turn. "Does that mean that you are immortal?"

"No," Aladdin lazily denied. A smirk crawled up to his face and a wicked glint shone in his eyes. "I can't die because I am already _dead_."

"…Eh?"

"EH?"

.

_What should have been one split into two. I wondered what this revelation would bring about._

.

_In the hazy of that dimly spring moon,_

_Scattered with the breeze of this feeling_

_To the pale of the night sky melting and vanish _

_With many of reminiscence._

* * *

**A/N: It have been a while. So, here is the sequel to The Clock Tower. I will find sometime to update when I am free from college, ok?**

**Signed,**

**ReneeNCC **_  
_


	2. Episode 2: Friend

**Episode 2: Friend**

_Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies._ **~Aristotle**

**.**

_**I was fine with ignorance because I had a friend.**_

_**.**_

A thousand years ago, a spirit was set free from its cage. Throughout the years, it had watched men and women alike, warriors and leaders, animals and humans. They had lived, died and faded. Once born from nothing, now reduced to nothing. A man was born when another died, so was the cycle of life.

A thousand years ago, when the world was still in the stage of ignorance, when everything was clear and easy, when it was peaceful and calm, there had been no need to worry about diabolical issues. No wars. No disasters. Everything was perfectly fine and still like the wave on a stagnant lake.

However, the world kept its own secret. Beyond the thousands years, a malice was born from a conflict that occurred long before anyone knew. That deep malicious feeling swirled within the earth, until one day it was all uncovered by a simple breath of air.

People longed for more, much more than what they held. They thought of becoming god. They became selfish and arrogant. They crossed the taboos set up by their ancestors; they created lives as if they were the great ones.

Something went wrong along the way. A magician that harboured a deep form of jealously created something destructive; something that the magician assumed could be controlled. However, how wrong the magician was. The creature went out of control. It became something wild and ended up being fuelled by the fierce hate and jealously of the magician. The magician was consumed by the creature.

In an attempt to protect his beloved kingdom and world, a great king raised and held up his staff. A strong seal was laid but the war that had broken out because of the ill feelings had already caused harms to thousands of people. The kingdom and the king perished like sand being blown by wind.

The king left something within the world. Something akin to a brilliant light where hope and power resided. Those who held the king's will were picked from the mass, to lead each era in hope that nothing unpleasant happened. They were the anchors of the eras, the guardian of the future.

As for the spirit, not many had heard of it. It was more of a legend than an existence. Those who did though, sworn that they could never forget the sight of it. A magical creature. They said. Almost like an angel. Names such as the keeper of time, the judge, the power holder, God's messenger, the _Magi_ were associated to the spirit.

A thousand years later, it all began again.

…

It had been a week since their meeting. Under the lecture of the younger, Alibaba did give up the thought of committing suicide and he learnt to treasure life more. Miraculously, the problems he was facing didn't seem all that serious anymore for some reasons. People who had a positive mind always seemed to be able to survive better. He guessed.

Almost all his problems were resolved. He was now staying in the school's dorm thanks to the director of the school, Sinbad. He got over the rejection and got into another team. Yup, all the problems seemed to be taking a good turn…well, except for Kassim.

They hadn't been talking for a while now and he didn't even get to see that guy. Last time he heard about him was from Hakuryuu who mentioned that Kassim had gotten really close with some delinquents. Alibaba thanked Hakuryuu's information on Kassim while the scarred teen strolled away with a warning or two to stay away from the gang.

Maybe patience was what he needed. If given enough time, then maybe things would be better between them. That was one of the things he learnt from Aladdin.

He visited Aladdin almost every day. He quickly learnt that the child seemed to like apple a lot as he would find the spirit biting into one every time he visited. How did a spirit eat and where the hell did all those apples come from? Alibaba simply had no idea. It had been something that remained regular in his every visit. Alibaba soon developed a habit to bring the child that particular bright fruit when given chance. He always admired how Aladdin would look positively thrilled at the sight of the fruit.

The University of Sindria or sometimes referred as the School of Sindria was where he studied. It was famous for being the Institute of Archaeology and Alibaba was grateful to have the privilege to enter the institute. If he managed to graduate from here, then he would be able to travel around and discover all sorts of wonder from the past.

He was always one with a heart full of curiosity. Even his mother had said so. Alibaba supposed that he might still be a child in some ways.

"Yo, Alibaba."

His musing was interrupted and he felt his body tense automatically.

"K-kassim?" He croaked out, not exactly anticipating the arrival of the other.

"What is with that face? Not happy to see me, eh?" Kassim voiced, making a motion similar to a shrug. Crooking his head, he spread his arms wide, enjoying the feel of wind. On the corner of his lips though, a cancerous stick was loosely hung.

Alibaba immediately grimaced at the sight of the cigarette. Kassim took the chance to blow smoke in Alibaba's face, sending the unexpected blonde into a series of coughing fit. The smoke stung Alibaba's eyes and he felt them burning and watering to get rid of the offending substances.

"Hah, still as immature as ever, huh?" Kassim teased, tipping the stick slightly. Watching the burnt end dropped off, he smirked. Alibaba gave a half-hearted glare at the black haired male. Instead of being offended, Kassim continued to give his ever confident smirk.

"This is what men do. Grow up, Alibaba. You can't remain as a child forever," Kassim reprimanded. Alibaba however, wasn't one to back down easily…well maybe he did back down one or two times before but definitely not this time. He had been so much frustrated by Kassim's action lately.

"It can kill you," Alibaba spat out. They spent the next few moments staring at each other intently, each with their best glare. Heavy silence draped like a blanket over them. No noise, no movement, not even the scuffling noise of the passing students fazed them. There was only intense eye exchange between them as well as the almost tangible tension.

Like the way a predator eyed its prey, Kassim's sharp yellow eyes narrowed while Alibaba struggled to stay firm and strong, refusing his instinct to avoid the eye contact. Finally, it was Kassim who broke off the eye contact with a snort as if amused.

Without another word, he slammed his palm down onto Alibaba's back, watching the young blonde stumble clumsily in his steps.

"Kassim, I-"

"I heard that you've moved to the dorm," Kassim interrupted, clearly distasting the mere thought of allowing the blonde to speak. Alibaba bit his lip as he was forced to swallow back the words that threatened to leave his lips but still, he gave a solemn nod.

"I bet it's that nosy chairman, pulling all those strings behind the back," Kassim grimaced. Hs face scrunched into a mixture of disgust and hate.

"No, the chairman is only trying to help!" Alibaba argued.

"A bad pick in his case then," Kassim retorted. There was a moment when Alibaba felt his blood boil. His entire being filled with anger and his self-control began to quietly slip away.

"What do you mean by that?" Alibaba hissed with his teeth gritted.

A shrug answered his heated retort.

"Hmph, since that flirt decided to be a busybody, let him be and with you being as weak and dependent as always, I guess it's quite fitting."

Rage was stirred up and Alibaba glared in full fury. It was tempting to punch the daylight out of Kassim if not to wipe that… smug look off his face. How dare he look down on him so? In his blind anger, Alibaba reached out, clenching the already unkempt collar of the other's uniform. Like a mad, wild cat, Alibaba growled at Kassim, ready to take him down by force.

Kassim, on the other hand, remained relaxed. If you squinted, you might even spot the slight mirth in his topaz orbs. They were mocking and laughing at Alibaba's poor attempt to overpower him. Alibaba stared into those eyes. The eyes that had shared so many sceneries with him; the eyes that spoke so clearly to him for so many years. They were gone. The light in them now was dim, hardly bright and blinding like they were before.

At that moment, Alibaba realized something. The one he was baited to punch; the one who spewed out all those hurtful words; the very being in front of him was not Kassim. Not the Kassim who he grew up with, not the Kassim who he had competed with and looked up to. The one he held in his balled fists was a total stranger.

His hard grip loosened, leaving behind a crumpled mess. In an unbelievably slow pace, he backed away with his hands falling unceremoniously to his sides. Somehow, he wasn't that crossed anymore, knowing that the present Kassim was indeed not his friend whom he had known so well.

His fury subsided into deep pity and remorse. Time could change someone this much. Even when Kassim commenced to mock him for being a coward, for not being able to land a single finger on him, his annoyance and frustration did not surface. In their place was the never ending sorrow.

The shortening cancerous stick was dropped and squelched under Kassim's foot. In some vague way, he felt a tiny part of him being crushed beneath the foot as well; the hope for his friend's return, for him to say that it was all a joke.

Kassim turned around and without any more unnecessary words, he left. He however, did notice the odd silence that engulfed Alibaba. Since when had he been so level headed? It wasn't possible. Kassim knew Alibaba. He was a weak, pathetic worm and Kassim liked it to stay that way.

That was why he shrugged the silence off as another oddity of the blonde, feeling his smirk return in full force. He enjoyed being overpowering and he lavished the very feel of victory when he saw and knew that he had won, watching as the blonde fall before him and lay defeated.

Not even once did he turn back to spare a glance at the silent blonde. He never did know that the silence was not an act of cowardly but an epitome of pity that Alibaba painstakingly hid away. If he knew, oh if only he knew, then maybe things would have been different between them. Then again, who knew?

Alibaba heaved a sigh, looking up and away from the back of his retreating friend to the wide sky. Faint scent of the smoke lingered in the air around him as a reminder of their short conversation. He let his eyes take in the beautiful azure sky, highlighted by a tinge of whiteness. There were a few clouds roaming in the sky, being pushed around by the changing wind.

His hand stretched out, blocking away the burning light from the sun. Some of the light though, stubbornly streamed through the space between his fingers.

Life was sometimes like the sky. Alibaba mused. Even when Alibaba tried so very hard to block it, it would find a way to him. Life was full of turbulence. No one could stand still. Each and every single one of us was like the cloud in the sky. Taking on various shapes and sizes, we changed, we adapted and we lived.

Change was like tides and fierce blowing wind. You might struggle but you could never stay the same. Time was the pacemaker of change. It pushed the wheel of fate and fate determined the change. Change occurred in every living and non-living things. It was our duty and ability to accept alternation and move on. It was all life was about; moving on.

No matter how hard it seemed, if we followed the flow of life, by the end of it we would surely be able to find…

"What a beautiful sky…" Alibaba trailed off without any meaning, tugging his hands into his pocket, he went on his way.

…

The weather was nice and breezy that day. The sky was so blue that it reminded him of the ocean in which he remembered reading from a book. Occasionally, the wind would bring along a fluffy cloud and he would laugh at the interesting shape it had taken.

What magnificent art! Aladdin liked to lie down and admire the cravings of the meticulous Mother Nature. Never mind the sun. It could no longer render any harm to the disembodied state he was in.

Aladdin pulled himself up from the ground. A simple push was all it took and he was off the ground. There was no need for him to actually touch the ground and he enjoyed the simplicity of having the opportunity to float even a little. Despite that, he still preferred to stay on the solid ground just so that he could feel the pulsing life force of the population. It reminded him of his existence and the life he had had before.

That thought caused him to sniffle involuntarily. His life had been short and not exactly pleasant. Loneliness had elicited fear and fuelled his desire for company yet he couldn't bring himself to hate it. Instead, he yearned for it.

He still harboured certain regret though. He regretted that he hadn't had the chance to make friends sooner, during his lifetime. It would have been really fun… It must be. He had seen couples of students joking, laughing, playing tags and hanging out with one another. It looked fun. If he was living at this moment, then it must have been different.

Alibaba had been a great friend but even Aladdin could feel the heavy implication that hung in the air when Alibaba so cautiously piloted their conversations. Sometimes, Alibaba would get carried away and forget the fact that Aladdin wasn't exactly the same as him. That would often lead to an awkward moment but the blonde never failed to return the next day with his favourite fruit in his hand.

Sure, his past life had been a touchy subject that Aladdin would like to avoid but that didn't mean that he was some sort of fragile porcelain doll. He was definitely capable of defending himself even His Majesty had complimented so. Even though he could feel a depressing cloud looming over him, he knew he had to come in term with the reality and so he did. What passed remained as past.

He couldn't live again. As sad as it seemed, it was the truth. He existed within the clockwork, watching the change in tides of the world. One nation raised and fell. Potential kings and gallant warriors were born and gone. Centuries were like mere days. Without Aladdin paying attention, time seemed to fly.

How long had it been since then? He couldn't add it up. All that he recalled were those scarlet eyes and warm hands that led him out from his prison. To Aladdin, time didn't hold any value to him. There was always too much time. His very existence was a counter to the wave of time. His own clock had been halted and he existed, no longer connected to the flow of nature. He couldn't be swallowed by time like some other spirits eventually would; instead, he was left out of it.

It was kind of upsetting to be so… isolated. How foolish was it for some men to long for immortality. What did they see in their eyes regarding the matter? Fame? Wealth? Pride? It was hilarious! Now, Aladdin stood above of any men in his undying state yet he couldn't feel any pride. If he could, he would tell them; to watch others die away while you alone lived, it was sad and lonely. In some way, Aladdin was grateful that no one needed to suffer from the curse of immortality.

Well, it brought nothing to think too much about something like that. The most crucial thing now was to stay and live in his unique way, savouring the pure bliss of the present.

"Eh? Wasn't that…" Aladdin mumbled when he caught sight of the bright blonde hair. Tilting his head to get a better look, he smiled in delight when he discovered that the blonde was indeed Alibaba.

His smile soon faltered when he watched the exchange between Alibaba and another teen whom he presumed to be Kassim. Aladdin was appalled when Alibaba made a motion to punch the other. His rage evidenced on his eyebrows and his blazing eyes. Aladdin willed himself to stay calm as he watched the event unfold, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help. It was always that fact which annoyed him the most.

To his utmost relief, Alibaba relaxed his stance and disappeared into the many corridors of the school. He wondered what had transpired. From the look of it, it wasn't pleasant but the serene look Alibaba had by the end of it all made Aladdin think otherwise.

It was strange. How attached he felt to that particular blonde… Maybe it was how he would react to the smallest detail or maybe it was because of how he would frequent this place to visit him as a friend, as a comrade.

Another breeze touched his face tentatively. The unknown flowers nodded their heads while some of their dainty and delicate petals fell and rode the wind.

He caught a random gentle red petal before releasing it into the air again, staring after the twirling petal. Closing his eyes, he hummed lightly, feeling the dull vibration of the tower as the first chime of the ancient bell went off.

It should be nothing to be worried about. He would have thought so if not for the sharp prick behind his back that made him snap his eyes open. What was this presence he felt? It was so dark and sinister that it reminded him of the catastrophic events in the past. It smelled of wars and vengeance.

Where was the source of it? He stood by the edge of the tower, scrutinizing the campus. Aladdin spotted a teen, the one who Alibaba had talked to a moment ago, Kassim was glancing upwards. If Aladdin hadn't known better, he would have thought that the male was actually seeing him.

Now, there was no need to be paranoid, was there? He hopped onto the railing. His hair once again tied in a ponytail. However, as the dark haired male followed his every movement, doubt rose within Aladdin. His eyes caught the slight smirk the teen gave and a mysterious glint in those yellow eyes. That made Aladdin worried.

Frowning, he dove downwards, phasing through numerous moving gears and machineries until he came to the underground dungeon, built many years before. His calculative steps weren't enough to hide his anxiety as the touches lit up one by one, leading him towards his destination.

The seemingly endless corridor would have left a man cowering with the way it stretched and threatened to devour the trespasser. Wave-like trepidation slammed and tackled Aladdin but with ease, he strolled down the hallway.

The ornament that helped to keep his hair in place sparkled until it shone lightly, repelling the beast of fear away from the spirit. Instead of paying heed to the ornament, Aladdin let his eyes wander through the stony wall of the corridor. Despite the amount of time passed, the structure still remained as good as new. Some dusts though managed to settle but it didn't really make much different in their effort to affect the foundation of the ancient tower.

He eventually paused in front of a majestic double door. The torches by the side of the door were less brightly lighted, casting a heavy pressure upon the ambience. Exhaling lightly, Aladdin's hands gripped onto the handle of the doors, hating the shocking icy sensation of the metal that was biting into his ghostly skin.

It was so damn gloomy down here which was partially the reason he avoided the place. Reluctantly, he exerted a pushing force, watching the doors being shoved open and creaked.

The moment he stepped into the deepest section of the tower, the touches of the interior lit up simultaneously. Even Aladdin couldn't help but feel the darkness underneath, like a low, rumbling thunder, attempting to take over him. In contrast to the lively force he felt outside, there was only listless air and death here.

Aladdin could sense the teasing tentacles of the darkness, full of immense negative emotions, nipping at him lightly, cooing at him to give in to his fear and hatred, pleading him to render it freedom. Aladdin merely fingered his ornament, feeling the magical device beam at his touch. Excitement seemed to swirl within its metal case. Aladdin smiled, knowing that it was probably excited to be used again after such a long time. Perhaps Aladdin should let it have its way sometimes or else it might grow bored and lured random people into the web of its illusion again.

Truly, it was just like a child even if it was meant to be a mere magical item; an item that had somehow developed the thinking skills and personalities of a living being. Magic was definitely full of wonder.

Before the musky darkness assaulted him further, bright warm light extended and pulled him into an embrace, banishing the darkness. The blackness shied away from the light, snarling at the barrier formed. Its thrashing claws, however, retreated and stayed put like an obedient puppy.

As the rebellious darkness parted, Aladdin managed to take a good once-over at the vast space. Nothing seemed to be out of place. The flame that licked away the ever standing candle never faded and stayed as bright as they were. He walked down the aisle, passing the vacant benches that were similar to those in a church. The red carpet beneath his feet was an eerie red, crimson in its own way; a huge contrast to the white stone-like ground.

His fingers tapped against the wooden benches, allowing a foreign rhythm to leave his fingertips. It was an effort to calm himself and to lift his spirit that had been dampened by the moody atmosphere. His steps were nowhere as light as the first he had taken. They were heavy, weighed down by thousands of worries.

His eyes never left the altar in the middle of the room while streams of light slipped through the tiny crack of the ceiling. The light was almost like a veil, blanketing the altar, bathing it in the light.

As he stood before the altar, his eyes roved over the spacious place. The whole hall was enclosed like a chapel. In fact, it was once a sanctuary for the faithful worshipper but soon it was left forgotten, buried in the ashen history. It was a gorgeous structure. Its regular pentagon base stood out, firm as always, showing off their strength as they supported the beam that spouted towards the ceiling of the basement.

On each of the five tall, thick walls, there were its own distinctive designs, carved into symbols and shapes which ranged from the star to the unique bird-like creature. Among them, there was one who outshone the others; an eight pointed star, embedded so deeply into the wall that you would long to touch it, just to feel the calculated width of each line, eager to look into the pure molten gold adoring the symbol.

That was the mark of true king, a strong magician like none other. People quivered at sight of the symbol. Anyone would have begged to have that mark carved on them so that they could be recognized and respected, so that they could stay by the king's side as a loyal subject, a brave warrior, caring confidante and wilful comrade. It symbolized strength, power, pride and glory, a privilege to fight by the side of dear King Solomon.

In utter respect, Aladdin delivered a swift bow before he turned with apathy to face another similar symbol but unlike the other, this one was masked with a coat of darkness and stood lower than its counterpart. Seeing them facing each other had created some kind of contrast and conflict. Nonetheless, he didn't come here to realize what he already knew.

Aladdin approached the symbol while a familiar rush of darkness alarmed him. His hands touched the mark, hissing in pain when it scalded him. The seal thumped impatiently, almost as if it would break out.

"You're being quite active lately," Aladdin whispered, pressing his hands against the glowing symbol. Despite the uncomfortable heat, Aladdin didn't retreat his hands. He knew the reason behind the increase of zeal in the beast. He could sense the thickening lump of wickedness in the world and he knew the worst that could transpire if he let the world be. It had been a few centuries since the last time something that terrible had occurred.

It was only a stitch in time that saved the world from being totally perished. The darkness was fuelled by the evil in the world. It was a good thing that most of the wickedness was removed and cleansed that time when the world broke into wars. Aladdin only managed to restrain the beast from fully freeing itself because the seal wasn't completely damaged. A thousand gratitude to the great power of King Solomon.

"_**Pain…sorrow…call upon me…RELEASE ME!" **_The being within the seal demanded, shrieking in its mighty voice. Aladdin knew better than to being affected by its words and menacing aura. The world had suffered enough. There was no need for another hurricane to sweep through it. Whatever wicked deeds that had been done would eventually be compensated, whether with their lives or souls.

It still continued to abuse Aladdin's mind, screaming through the telepathic link between them. Its every word was punctuated with increasing amplitude of throb, beating against Aladdin's palms. The spirit could feel the being of darkness scramble around, knocking blindly against the seal but the seal didn't budge and remained strong, disrupting its escape.

Aladdin breathed out in slight relief when he found out that the seal was still strong and capable of holding the darkness in. However, feeling the need to replenish the seal, he concentrated. Glowing, he directed his magic to strengthen the seal, repairing and replacing certain parts with stronger and more powerful spells.

He could feel the darkness panic and fly into rage. It roared when it sensed the seal that it had been trying to break reform itself, leaving no room for it to pass through. Aladdin managed to retain a straight face when a low wail broke out. It was until the whole process was completed did he pause to examine the reinforced seal.

No matter how much time had passed, Aladdin didn't like to do this. The fact that it was him who had robbed a being of its freedom didn't sit well within him even though he was well aware that it was a must to seal it for the sake of mankind. It was said to be a raging beast that was born from hatred and sorrow, a hollow being without feeling, an existence that should have been erased but who gave anyone the right to determine one's fate?

He still felt a deep contrition when he heard the fervent plead and beg. He knew its pain well; the pain of being trapped in a same place and never moved on. It must have been very, very lonely. Even though it was believed that the beast wasn't capable of feeling, Aladdin knew that it wasn't entirely true. The howls and shrills of pain were the evident. Even if it might be all feigned, even if the being itself wasn't aware of the feelings it poured out, Aladdin knew that its fear and rage were real.

"I'm sorry…" Sometimes Aladdin wondered what had made him so. Between good and evil, there had never been a clear line. Along with that mutter of apology was a gentle swirl, calmer than before. It was like an understanding between them albeit the beast would never accept its fate of being sealed. Hating someone for eternity was tiring in a way, especially when you were incapable of dying.

The doors slammed close behind the spirit and he breathed in the much cleansed air. The past was complex and it was hell to go through. However, Aladdin didn't really mind. It was his choice to be here to hold the obligation in guarding the seal. Days faded into months, months faded into years. Never did he complain because it had all been his choice since the beginning.

A speck of light was spotted at a distance. Aladdin finally grinned, picking himself up from the ground via the bricks, away from the dungeon.

No matter how much solitude he had to bear, no matter how reluctant he felt to redo the seal, all those were trivial matters now because…

"Dear Solomon, can you see it?"

Because…

"Alibaba!"

…he had a friend.

…

_The dream,_

_The naps,_

_Invite me,_

_To the room without the existence of time,_

_However I am just staring._

* * *

**Quiz: Try guessing the name of the song at the end of this and the previous chapter^^^**

**A/N: Hello! It has been a terrible week of no internet access. I'm currently relying on wifi from a hotel and it is expected that the wifi from my place will take some more time to be ensured that it works. Ah, this is disastrous but I think I will manage. **

**So, I will have to apologize beforehand because I may not be able to update~ But good thing that I didn't leave any cliffhanger, right?**

**Additional info about the other stories and upcoming stories, please check my profile page. XD**

**Signed,**

**ReneeNCC **


	3. Episode 3: Learning Past

**Episode 3: Learning Past**

_A man may die, nations may rise and fall, but an idea lives on._ **~John F. Kennedy**

**.**

_**When memories flashed like fleeing dreams, I realized that I had lost someone very important to me.**_

**.**

"Hey, Alibaba!"

A friendly slam directed onto his back had him stumble a few feet, nearly crashing head-first into his locker. Boisterous laughter filled the air after the greeting and Alibaba hissed slightly at the numbing pain that spread like wild fire across his back.

Nursing his back, he craned his neck backward. Eyebrows wrinkled into a frown at the man albeit not in an unpleasant way.

"Mr Chairman," he addressed though his sound barely passed off as whisper. The man blinked dumbly before he patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"There's no need to be so formal. Loosen up! Just call me Sinbad. Formalities always make me feel so old," The purple haired man chirped cheerfully, displaying his charming smile that sent sparkles everywhere. Alibaba could have sworn a few girls actually squeak at that.

"Anyways, how is the dorm?" He asked with his arms crossed in a casual way and his lips trudged into his usual confident smirk. Alibaba's eyes dimmed with contemplation as he recalled his brief encounter with Kassim but that was hurriedly masked with a soft smile.

"I-It's fine." He cursed himself for stammering and he could only pray that Sinbad didn't detect his nervousness. Those sharp eyes that focused on him almost made him doubt. They lingered for a few moments longer before slowly withdrawing from his figure.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, really it's fine," Alibaba replied much too quick for his own liking, subconsciously bringing his head down, not wanting to look into those topaz eyes.

A few moments of silence followed. While the silence seemed to be welcoming, it was tormenting and gnawing Alibaba inside out at the same time. The elder male just stared with thousands meanings before a series of his trademark laugh echoed in the hallway. That made Alibaba relaxed, letting out a breath that he didn't know he held. Perhaps it was because of that action, he failed to register the same pair of eyes that were scrutinizing him. They narrowed in knowing but no word bleached those lips. Better keep things that way…

"Don't hesitate to request anything you need, okay? With you in the dorm means that we're all family so don't be a worrywart and ask for help or anything when it is necessary. Isn't that right, everyone?" His boisterous voice once again transmitted through the narrow space and he soon received enthusiastic replies with equal volume.

Seeing the students so energetic made Sinbad laugh. Alibaba could only admire the quality of the chairman. How promising he was! With the way he seemed to get along with nearly everyone, Alibaba began to understand how he had been elected as the chairman, director of the school at the prime age of 14. Sinbad must have been a man full of talents. His nature had drawn people closer to him; unrighteous persons, mere strangers, powerful figures... all were at his disposal.

Thinking about Sinbad always made him a little self-conscious. After all, what Alibaba did possess? His strength and determination was like heaven and earth when compared to the director. However, his heart relaxed though when he heard Sinbad's words. They were words of acknowledgement, words full of zeal and words of great generosity. He should never have been worthy of his praise and acknowledgement. He was a wimp who was too afraid to face a lot of things.

"…_You're a brave person."_

Perhaps, he was wrong. Alibaba let a smile crawl back onto his face, feeling the weight of those words that were somehow deeply carved within him. He shook away the clinging self-pity and directed himself to collect a few stuffs from his locker. His eyes caught the sight of his assignment, incomplete and folded neatly by the side. Almost instantly, he groaned. His instructor could be a merciless demon at times.

Harvesting all the references he needed, the assignment papers were ceremoniously gathered, safely secured in between two thick references. Slamming the metal door shut, he nearly shrieked when he saw Sinbad leaning against wall beside the lockers.

"Umm… is there any problem?" He asked, still a bit shaken, not exactly anticipating that the man had yet to leave. Sinbad shrugged before patting Alibaba on the shoulders and pushed him into the corridor.

"Sin…bad?" Alibaba sounded as he was carted forwards. "What's wrong?"

The purple haired man sneaked glances from side to side and exhaled. It was as if he was walking in a territory of the enemies. Alibaba stared at him questioningly as he repeated those actions several times before finally settling down to look at Alibaba.

Scratching the back of his head to ease his nervousness, he laughed. "Oh, it's nothing too serious…"

"I see," Alibaba stated but his tone betrayed a sense of suspicion.

"So…where are you headed carrying all these heavy looking books?" Sinbad inquired. His hands pried away the upper reference only to spot the assignment beneath it. "Ah, assignments… Bring back memories."

Alibaba snorted at that. It was easy for him to lower his guard around this man. He had that sort of talents apparently. For a moment there, he was tempted to say that he was in fact heading towards the clock tower, where only those with special permission could go, but managed to hold his tongue.

"The cafeteria," Alibaba instead replied. Sinbad nodded in understanding but there was this mysterious glint in his eyes that unnerved Alibaba.

Before any words could be further exchanged, a loud shout broke out from the distance.

"SIN! Get back here!" The chairman flinched and his face visibly paled. Alibaba had to resist a snicker at that. So, it was that matter all over again.

"Got busted?" The blonde asked.

"Shut up." Sinbad was trembling slightly now. "Should have found a better place to hide those papers."

As the trudging footsteps drew closer and closer, Sinbad crept away from the corridor, desperately trying to conceal his presence by moulding into the wall except that it wasn't really working.

"SIN!" At the end of the hallway stood the devil himself…

"Ja'far… calm down," The chairman pulled his hands up and waved them nervously. That little to calm the white haired assistant down, instead the heat skyrocketed.

"How, may I ask, can I calm down when you have almost a year worth work still lodging at the corner of your office?" The 'devil' yelled hysterically and pointed an accusing finger at the irresponsible male.

"Easy there, just take a deep breath. Jeez, why are you so tense all the time?"

"And here I thought you have changed for the better when you volunteered to clean your own office."

"Umm… Ja'far… calm down… seriously dude…wait, what are you doing?" Sinbad took a step back as the man before him growled and reached for the hidden wires in his long sleeves.

"Prepare yourself." Ja'far's tone was one that rivalled to ice. Sinbad gulped nervously, backing away further whereas the other strolled with an incredible slow pace.

"Look… I can explain that… Just give me some time okay and I'll get them done."

"Sin…" A silent yet menacing hiss. Sinbad was no idiot; he didn't need to be hinted twice to run so he did just that, sprinting down the corridor with the devil itself hot on his trail.

"Ah, say 'hi' to Aladdin for me!" was the final yell. Alibaba watched in total dumbfound at the exchange and he could swear he still heard their screaming voices even when they were already out of sight.

"No running in the hallway!"

"Say the one who freaking run while yelling!"

And then, there was a loud crash.

"Shit!"

"Language, Sin!"

"Oh, come on…"

"Halt! Or I'll confiscate all your booze!"

"Oh man!"

Alibaba chuckled at the final groan. He just couldn't win against Ja'far, could he? Humming, his legs parted as he made his way to the clock tower to meet with… Wait a minute here. How did Sinbad know Aladdin? He snapped his head back towards the place where Sinbad was last seen, much too fast that his whole vision blurred. Nothing but silence and a few odd glances of the students met him.

With a sigh, Alibaba shrugged. Never mind, he might as well ask Aladdin for further details.

...

_Warm light slipped into the spacious library. A childish gleeful laughter jingled throughout the space while an older, wiser voice followed._

"_Look out and be careful with the stair and books, Your Highness."_

"_Yes, I understood." The child mumbled his reply with precise politeness that made the older man smile. The blue haired young child mounted a stair with ease. Eyes searched the rack for books that he found interesting and worth reading. _

_His guardian stayed at the bottom of the stair all the time as he gathered every single book he desired to study. The well-crafted wooden rack gave off an elegant feel and every stair was polished with magnificent gold._

_Five minutes had passed and the child had already gathered over five books; each with thickness that adults would never imagine seeing a child read._

_The door to the library was quietly pushed open but even the tiniest creak could be heard echoing in the deadly silent library. A look at the newcomers and the child was down the stair in the matter of seconds._

"_Your Majesty!" He laughed and thrown himself at the elder, snuggling close to the warm silky robe. The king chuckled at the enthusiasm the young child shown before couching down to the child's level. Giving the child the best hug he could muster, he smiled when the child giggled._

"_How is your day, Aladdin?" _

"_Fine, I have found a few books to look through." Aladdin pointed at the books beside the stair to prove his statement. The ruler nodded in approval._

"_Why don't you gather them here? We can look through them together if you like."_

"_Really?" With a meagre amount of suspicion, he asked. The nod of the king was like a spring sweeping through a continent of winter. He soon broke off into a dash to collect the books._

"_Leave us." The king ordered and the two guards tailing behind him complied._

"_As you wish, Your Majesty." As soon as the guards left, the guardian came up to the mighty ruler._

"_Quite an energetic child, don't you think so?"_

"_Yes and polite as well, my lord."_

_The king hummed in delight, watching the boy laugh while hugging the book. The little feet seemed incredibly light as they danced across the floor towards him._

_That afternoon, they stayed and talked, mainly about the books. While Aladdin found the company of the great king calming, the ruler found relaxing warmth within the child. It was by the end of their time, the king gave the small figure sitting on his laps a small pat on the head._

"_What do you think of this world, Aladdin?" The king's voice was filled with a mixture of emotions. He looked out via the window, towards the green carpet that stretched all the way to the south of the palace. Aladdin who was focusing on the book he held within his hands jolted slightly and his eyes moved to peer at the king. Clearly confused as to why the king asked so, he tilted his head and registered the question in his mind._

_Behind them, the child's guardian perked up yet he made no move to interrupt the conversation that was going to be held. _

"_This world, do you like it?" There was something within the elder's voice that Aladdin couldn't put a finger on. It almost felt like hesitation with a tinge of sadness. Aladdin knew that but figured that it wouldn't help much if he asked. Instead, he obliged himself to focus on the question the king left._

_Aladdin followed the great king's eyes to view the amazing yellowish rays that bathed the greenish field. Various flowers stood out among the others, swaying in the most relaxed manner. And then, there would be occasional moving air, teasing around and dancing in an unheard rhythm. Sometimes, Aladdin would imagine riding on the wind and searching the world for its many amazing views and sceneries. _

_Without any further contemplation, a nod subconsciously made itself known to the king. Only when the king ruffled his hair, he returned his glance to the king. _

"_I see," the king said. Eyes misted with a strange glint. "Even when there is evil dwelling in this world, you will still like it?"_

_By now, Aladdin was beyond confused. "Evil?"_

"_That's right. Evil." A book was raised at a distance before it floated its way to the king. The book itself seemed old but the hard cover it had had managed to retain most of its original state. As it settled in the hand of the king, Aladdin couldn't help but found it odd as to why the book didn't have a title._

_In one sweep, it was flipped open before the child resting on his laps and what in it was something similar to a children's book. Not that Aladdin complained. He did need some simple reading to spare his mind from excessive thinking. _

_On the very first page of the book, there was a colourful picture in which plants grew so magnificently and people joining hands with each other. There was no sadness or sorrow, only laughter and overwhelming happiness. On the upper part of the page, there was a line, written in their own unique language: __**Across the sea, people united. Hand in hand, there was peace.**_

_A flip and the next page came to view. It showed a man with a sword in hand, facing a giant beast. __**Together, they fought through hardships and troubles against beasts that exceeded their strength.**_

_Then, there was another picture on the subsequent page. Hundreds of men cheering and a man seemingly to be the leader held the bloodied sword in hand. __**No matter how impossible it seemed, they succeed because they were united.**_

_Aladdin managed a small smile at that. It seemed to be what His Majesty had been trying to do; to build a nation of unity. His own hand moved across the page, stopping on the picture for a moment with his fingers tracing lightly along the face of the warrior. _

_As he moved on though, he barely managed to hold back a gasp for there was blood and wailing souls. _

_**Alas, the peace and harmony was tripped off balance when they turned against each other. Misunderstandings and misconceptions led to arguments. Humans began to think that they couldn't have lived in peace for they were too different. **_

_The following pages were filled with the sorrow and immense grief. People were dying when Aladdin spotted a small group of people laughed. Page after page, they seemed to grow larger and darker. Their shadows went wilder and wilder. _

"_That's evil." The king's calm voice gained his attention and Aladdin whipped his head back towards the king who looked sad and sorrowful. "Evil and good are two sides of the same coin. When there's love, there will be hate. Will you still love such a flaw world even when you know that it will never ever be able to be perfect?"_

_Aladdin shook his head vigorously before he said, "The world may be wound and old from wars but…" He turned the pages forwards until he arrived at the first page. The drawn painting of the people joining hands, smiling with all their hearts touched Aladdin. If possible, he wanted to see for himself; a world where people didn't need to worry, a world where people knew no sadness. "As long as there will be one single person smiling, everything will still have a chance to change and that person now is Your Majesty."_

_The king was stunned for a second when Aladdin beamed at him. "That's right, as long as Your Majesty is here, you will try and work hard so that one day, surely we can mend our relationship and be united once more. After all, evil is born from good and it can definitely be reborn into something good again if there is someone there to try, to not give up. That's why I believe that this world can change and I love this world very much!"_

_Aladdin's innocent smile was almost blinding and the king laughed mentally at himself for being lectured by a child but no matter how you looked at it, Aladdin was the one who truly guided him, comforted him when something went wary. When he was uncertain of his path, it was always the light the child gave off that guided him._

_For him, he guided countless people yet this child had guided him; he who should never have wavered, he who had been thought as a God. The ruler nuzzled close to the child's head. Was this His gift? Whispers of gratitude left the ruler's lips as he mumbled thanks to God for granting him someone so special to him in his life._

"_Your Majesty?" Aladdin asked, feeling the tenseness of the king left his person as he snuggled close to him. Whatever he had done, it seemed to be well for the unknown sadness and ill feeling of the king had apparently disappeared._

"_I want that book to be with you," the king suddenly muttered. "If you ever feel lost, depressed or simply in need of a company, read it and remember me or Ugo as well as all those good things you have had around you. Never ever lose yourself…"_

_Adults tended to say so many confusing words yet Aladdin knew its hidden meaning. He held the book closer to himself as if to apply warmth on it. Then, all of the sudden he recalled something. He turned the book over, viewing the hard cover that devoid of a suitable title._

"_Hope…" Aladdin felt his ears ringing in resonate with something he couldn't explain. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Since this book will be with me, then it should be named! And I thought it would be a good idea to name it 'Hope' since it will be guidance to me in the future. To guide lost souls and disheartened spirits, one must always have hope!"_

_The king gave a mysterious smile. "I think that will be the most apt."_

_A bright light immediately filled the space and Aladdin gasped when he felt the book he held in his hands glowed. A few seconds later, the light passed. On the dark brown cover now stood a title, craved in italic fonts; __**HOPE**__._

_Aladdin stared in disbelief down at the book. Fingers danced through the newly formed word. The king chuckled behind him. _

"_A name is always important as it holds power. Words too, are powerful if used correctly. In this case, you have done a great job in naming the book. Well done, Aladdin!"_

_Aladdin smiled broadly, showing just how happy he was. _

"_If that's so, can I name this one too?" The child gushed before fingering the ornament clipping his hair in place._

"_Oh, that must be something I made long ago. I am surprised that you still have it with you."_

"_Of course I have it with me! Because this is the first magical device you have ever designed."_

"_Go ahead then, give it a name."_

_Aladdin closed his eyes and gave it a deep thought. He could feel the excitement rushing through his veins and he opted himself to calm down so that he could sense the cool calmness of the ornament._

"_Then, how about…"_

_..._

"Aladdin?"

The said person jerked when his name was called. The blonde beside him was genuinely worried with his eyebrows knitted together and his hand waving in front of him.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out."

"I'm fine." Aladdin brought his hand up and rested his forehead against it. His mind dulled. "I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" Curiosity was eating Alibaba away as he questioned.

"Something."

"Oh." Knowing that he would probably get no answer from the spirit, Alibaba pouted. Aladdin meanwhile took a deep breath as he steadied himself, feeling his senses return to be keen again. It was no usual for him to dream like this, heck, he had almost forgotten how to dream.

Instead of bothering himself over the matter, Aladdin directed his attention to the items sprawling across the ground in front of him. A couple of papers caught his eyes and naturally, he picked them up.

"Ah, that is our latest assignment," Alibaba announced, crawling closer until he was directly in front of Aladdin. With poorly masked nervous twitch, he laughed. "Well, I thought that you might know something about history and stuff cause…"

Ah, ah, there he went again, getting all awkward again because he touched what he called an 'off-limits' subject. Inwardly, Aladdin suppressed a sigh.

"What do you want to know?" With that being asked, Alibaba replied with a shrug.

"I've no idea actually. I did bunch of researches but all the information is unorganised and confusing so…"

"You need help?" A shy nod was the reply. Aladdin handled the papers with care while his eyes scanned through every word on the paper.

"History of Sindria, huh…" As he murmured, he was aware of a pair of wide eyes darting towards him.

"You can read?" Alibaba tried, to sound less insulting and all but he never expected the spirit to be able to read, well, text from modern days that had definitely differed from the one the child had in his time.

"Obviously," Aladdin drawled with a roll of his eyes. "I have high adaptability and learning capacity."

All Alibaba did was grin rather sheepishly.

"So, this is basically about this place, its location and its identity before this era." This time, a methodical nod was shown to him. Aladdin almost chuckled at how fast the blonde changed into his serious mode. "What have you found out?"

"Nothing much, except for being a well-known port city for at least a few centuries."

"You are mostly correct but I doubt that that piece of information alone is adequate. For your information, this place has always been a strategic spot for trading and port activities. It guarantees a large portion of incomes."

"I see," Alibaba mumbled as he jot down the point on his note pad. Aladdin then let out a string of words too fast for the blonde to comprehend and he could only stare at the spirit questioningly. It was until Aladdin repeated those words in a slower motion did he catch on. It was in Toran language, one of the earliest and hardest languages in the world. That made Alibaba wonder, exactly how long had the child existed.

"That means 'Land of Gold'. While the land itself does not contain any natural resources, its location and natural protection make it more valuable than pure gold," Aladdin continued to speak without hesitation and the smoothness of his talk amazed Alibaba.

"The best example would be… Balbadd. As it was one of the longest lasting nations."

Immediately, Alibaba perked up at the mention of 'Balbadd.' He had come across the history of the nation when Professor Ja'far went through the syllabus. To tell the truth, it intrigued him.

"23 generations, golden centuries… there are so much to tell yet so little time. Let's see…ah! I haven't mentioned that I have had the privilege to meet the founder, right?"

"As in Balbadd's founder?" Alibaba half choked, not doubt out of surprise.

"Uh huh, quite a fine young man back then, full of dreams and aspirations."

By now, Alibaba had put down his note pad and stared in awe as he listened closely to every lifts of tone of the spirit.

"And? What's more?" Slightly surprised by the sudden enthusiasm, Aladdin glanced at the blonde, noting the excitement evidenced in the raise of the eyebrows.

"I can't remember exactly which year it was but…" He trailed off and picked himself up from the ground, only to land a few feet away from Alibaba. "He stood here at that fateful day and swore to create the strongest and everlasting nation."

"But, he failed. Balbadd fell eventually." Alibaba stated, masking his disheartened look perfectly.

"That may be true but pray tell do you know the real reason behind the fall of the country?"

"I've read about it. It had been in our last examination. I believe that it is because the 22nd king abdicated his throne because he fell in love with a commoner, a mere servant nonetheless. While he had been a wise ruler, his successor was a wretch. Soon, Balbadd was brought to its downfall."

"Do you think it is unwise for him to give up what he could have for a woman?"

"…Not exactly…" Alibaba muttered.

Aladdin hummed and pushed Alibaba forward to the place he had been standing. "Imagine… this is the scene the founder saw. A vast world without distance. While strength is important, Balbadd spent 23 generations to figure out the fact that without love, whatever strength one gained it will eventually reduce to nothing. A tyrant may rule for a thousand of years but without the love of his citizenry, he would cease to exist."

Alibaba could only nod dumbly at that. It was during times like these that Alibaba thought of himself as small and foolish being before the presence of the child who seemed to beam with wisdom and experiences.

"Hey, Aladdin, I'm curious… what is the king from your time like?" Alibaba blurted out, too late to hold his tongue. As the child's eyes dimmed, Alibaba bit his lip for he must have touched a sensitive subject. "Never mind if you find it uncomfortable to answer my insolent questions. It's just that I want to know more about you…where you lived, who you were before and why…you are here."

Aladdin sighed, sitting down onto the stone ground with his arms rounded around his knees.

"His Majesty…was an amazing king. He laughed, acted foolishly sometimes, pulling pranks when he grew too bored," Aladdin paused with a chuckle and there was a soft glow in those azure eyes. "His Majesty protected his people. He loved them and they in turn loved him. Until the very end…"

"He must be a great king," Alibaba agreed, watching as the spirit smiled almost sadly.

"It's until now I know what he meant by that…" It was a whisper barely audible but Alibaba heard those faint words and he knew that whoever Aladdin was, he must have had a good relationship with the king.

"Which era was he from?" Alibaba quietly inquired. If he were as great as Aladdin mentioned, then definitely his name would be carved in the history. For a few moments there, Aladdin stared at him yet at the same time, not. It was as if he was seeing something more, further.

"Do you know a place called Alma Toran?"

Alibaba nearly choked on his spit. Of course he knew Alma Toran! It was the earliest nation and almost could be considered as a legend! Wait, that meant that the king was… the Great King Solomon! He looked back in total disbelief at Aladdin.

"I take it that you have heard of that place. It has been so long and when I thought I would have forgotten how the place looked like, I would always find it in my mind." A perfect portrait of the evening when golden ray poured by their feet.

"Perhaps I should share with you some histories of this clock tower. King Solomon ordered the building of this tower. Magicians came forth from all over the country while alchemists and mathematicians did their calculations and ergo, this tower was built. There could never be another tower similar to this one as it was the efforts and hearts of many that made the tower unique. It could be considered as a miracle when the first sound of the bell rang. A heavenly chorus of angels and the sky parted to shower light upon the tower. It was a blessing from the God Himself."

Alibaba found himself hooked up with what Aladdin was describing and he could almost picture it clearly; the way the tower stood majestically and the figure of the legendary king at its foot. With the raise of staff in his hands, people cheered and light shot down. The tower would shine like a brilliant star in the universe while the songs of praise were like waves and never ending tides.

"His Majesty announced that day on the top of this tower, his voice louder than thunders and his will clearer than crystal, that as long as the tower stands, he shall watch over the people he loved so much," Aladdin said. His eyes were clouded with misty veils. He raised his head to watch the clouds that were being dragged by fierce wind.

"You can say that I am an epitome of His Majesty's wish. To watch over and protect…"

...

Alibaba left earlier than usual for he knew not to push the spirit too much. It was a good sign that Aladdin told him so many things but that led to him being overly curious again. There were still so many questions and answers not given. However, he should find out about it himself.

His fingers swept past a craving; one that he failed to notice before. Upon closer inspection, he deduced it to be in Toran.

_**Never ever lose yourself…my light.**_

Now, that was random. Who had carved it here? Examining those words for the last time, he pulled away his fingers after he felt the depth of emotions lingering there.

Something moved at the corner of his eyes and he turned, only to find nothing. Shrugging, he tucked his books back into his arms and walked quietly back to the dorm.

"Oops, I forgot to ask Aladdin about Sinbad… Whatever, there is always next time, I guess."

...

Ready, steady and with a breath, the air shifted. Moments later, a hiss rang from the bushes as a black serpent made its last struggle. The arrow made of pure spiritual strength pinned it down and with a final wriggle, it varnished into a puff of dark smoke.

"That should be all…" Aladdin heaved a deep sigh. The moon behind him was large and looked closer than ever. Its silvery light highlighted his small frame and the cold air of the night gave a mysterious ambience.

In his hands, the bow he moulded faded into a dim blue light and he stood for a few more seconds before leaping to settle down on his usual spot on the edge.

"There has been an increase in their numbers. It is not a good sign…" He looked up into the night sky, liking how the stars twinkled. There were times when he wished that he could read the stars if not to have a promotion of what could possibly happen next.

"Your Majesty, what should I expect?"

"_If the time comes when I die, promise me to protect the people in my place."_

Aladdin had wondered why the king had said so back then and he wanted to deny that he, in fact had always known deep down in his heart that humans were mortals and none could have lived through years unless they became like him… who was not exactly a mortal.

He had wanted to say something back then. He had wanted to ask something back then but the sight of the solemn king made him reconsider. Did Your Majesty foresight this too? Aladdin knew that whatever he said now didn't matter anymore as the king was already dead, had been for thousands or more years.

Yet, he felt the urge to and therefore he spoke so uncertainly. "I have always thought of Your Majesty to be awesome. Tell me can someone as awesome as you die?"

He did.

Aladdin wanted to believe it was all a lie so that he could look forward to wake up from the thousands years nightmare to find himself back to the warm abode with his guardian, Ugo and His Majesty by his side.

A sob escaped him as he curled up. His breaths were messy and unsteady, a contrast to what he had been taught to keep his breath steady and calm at all times. A numbing heaviness washed over him as he felt the tears he kept locked in drip.

"_You are truly my light."_

There was a warm weight on his right shoulder but when he glanced up, it was gone. What remained was a speck of light and the slight difference in temperature. He sniffed and wiped away the salty liquid, perking up when his ornament illuminated the darkness around him.

Its light was comforting albeit different from the previous one. Aladdin could feel the thick anxiety and worry the item held for him. Mumbling words of apology, he uncurled himself. His bare feet once again stretched out to feel the wind.

"I'm fine…really…"

"_Go ahead then, give it a name."_

A name that he had long since spoken, a name that he almost forgotten.

"_Then, how about…"_

"Rukh."

.

_Growing too tired of sad things_

_But my lips __still mumble with that unbearable voice_

* * *

**A/N: Ah! My saved file disappeared! NO! *sob* Guess, I will have to do it again. Patience...please have patience...thanks. ;)**

**Signed,**

**ReneeNCC**


End file.
